The present exemplary embodiments relate generally to signal lighting. They find particular application in conjunction with Light Emitting Diode (LED) traffic lamps, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiments are also amenable to other like applications.
Traffic signals are typically disposed along roads to control the flow of traffic and/or make intersections more visible. Traffic signals may also be employed to provide warning to motorists, such as at railroad crossings. Traffic signals may include one or more traffic lamps, each having one or more light sources, such as LEDs, disposed therein. Typical colors used in traffic lamps include red, yellow and green.
One problem with traditional LED traffic lamps is that it is generally difficult to diagnosis failures. Namely, some failures may occur due to faults in the operating parameters of traffic lamps. There are some failure modes within a traffic signal that can create unsafe situations for the traffic system. One such failure mode is when the signal is flashing, but it should be ON or OFF continuously.
The present disclosure contemplates new and improved systems and/or methods for remedying this and other problems.